Sebastian &cie
by MidonaTwilight
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Sebastian
1. Sebtana

_A tous les fans frustrés de Sebtana ou de Huntbastian, cet os est pour vous._

* * *

"- Lopez, aurais tu l'obligeance de fermer ta grande bouche qui n'arrête pas de crier avant que je t'étouffe avec les airbags qui te servent de poitrine? Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

\- Dis donc le suricate, c'est pas parce que t'as des dents plus grandes que le lapin de ma grand mère, que t'es frustré sexuellement, et que tu en pinces pour le blond décoloré fétichiste des chats et du Parrain que ça te donne le droit de mal me parler. Alors redescends ta face de cheval vite fait bien fait.

\- En pincer pour quelqu'un? Mais tu débarques de quelle époque ma vieille pour parler comme ça? Du Moyen Age? Et c'est quoi tes conneries encore t'as fumé le liquide de tes implants mammaires avant de venir me voir? Hunter ne m'intéresse aucunement pauvre folle.

\- Je sais pas si c'est son balais dans le cul qui te plait, ou le sourire façon mafieux mais tu le regardes comme une midinette de treize ans devant Justin Bieber, et sincèrement Sebastian venant de toi, ça me fait extrêmement pitié. Je te pensais quand même au dessus de ces niaiseries dégoulinantes. Alors soit tu lui chatouilles le nénuphar, tu le prends à la hussarde ou peut importe comment les animaux couchent ensemble mais tu arrêtes de faire ta chouineuse une bonne fois pour toute."

Sebastian expira lourdement. Parler avec Santana était sans doute la pire idée qu'il ait eu depuis... depuis sa naissance en y repensant. Aucune chance qu'elle puisse l'aider ne serait ce qu'un petit peu. Et évidemment il a fallu qu'elle mette pile le doigt là où ça allait pas en ce moment. Soit elle avait une grande perspicacité soit un don pour emmerder le monde. Ou les deux. Oui c'est ça, les deux. Il préféra donc abdiquer, juste pour cette fois-ci.

"-Ecoute Satan, que Hunter me plaise ou non ne te donne pas le droit de me hurler dessus comme la vieille harpie que tu es. De plus pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Hunter est un véritable tyran sans cœur doublé d'un connard totalement et simplement hétéro."

Et ça personne n'aurait pu le contredire. Parce que Sebastian avait été un véritable enfoiré avec sa chorale, mais il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps les énergumènes qui l'avaient étonnamment tous accepté comme il était. Et même si il détestait les déclarations d'amitiés ou d'amour dégoulinantes de guimauves, il aimait vraiment et sincèrement les Warblers.

Hunter lui était un véritable sadique prenant plaisir à la souffrance de la chorale aux répétitions. Il était imbuvable et passait son temps à rabaisser quiconque ne le satisfaisait pas pendant les entraînements. Sauf peut être Sebastian qui arrivait à échapper en général aux plus grosses remontrances du nouveau chef. Ce qui était quand même un avantage assez considérable.

"-C'est peut être le plus gros bâtard hétéro que la Terre n'ai jamais portée, reprit Santana, mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il passe son temps à t'allumer plus qu'autre chose. Il est peut être insupportable, mais il a cette lueur lubrique dans les yeux quand il te voit qui me donne envie de lui hurler que la zoophilie c'est interdit. Et pourtant Smythe, je ne l'ai pas rencontré souvent le Clarington."

Sebastian se frotta le front de dépit. Même si Santana lui ressemblait beaucoup, et il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à suivre son cheminement de pensée que seul un être aussi tordu comme elle pouvait avoir.

"- Dis donc Lopez, ta copine a du t'en refiler de la bonne pour pondre des inepties pareilles, d'où tu peux sortir de telle connerie ma parole?"

Il vit Santana se retenir de sourire, elle se gardait visiblement de se moquer de lui. Il ne savait pas si il devait être vexé qu'elle se foute de sa gueule ou touché qu'elle fasse attention à ses sentiments.

"- Je sais pas moi, peut être le fait qu'il passe son temps à siffloter sur Whistle dès que t'es dans la même pièce, mais à part ça pas grand chose, c'est totalement innocent de demander à quelqu'un de souffler dans son sifflet toute la sainte journée. Je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça.

\- Vouloir une fellation par un homme et sortir avec homme c'est relativement pas la même chose Santana, mais venant de quelqu'un amputé des sentiments comme toi ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu ne saches pas faire la différence.

\- Bon je vais être claire avec toi le suricate puisque tu es long à la détente. Il se pourrait que tonton fou à lier Hunter soit pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'un homme lui plaise, ça arrive parfois tu sais, t'es certain d'aimer un genre et d'un coup quelqu'un déboule dans ta vie et ça part en cacahuète. Et comme c'est un débile psychorigide et trop fier il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais. Crois en mon expérience Seb. Donc je disais qu'il n'était peut être pas très à l'aise et pas habitué et qu'il fallait donc que le deuxième protagoniste, c'est à dire toi, lui saute une bonne fois pour toute dessus pour que quelque chose se fasse. Et au pire Smythe, tu te prends un râteau, et la vie continue. Va pas te laisser emmerder par un tel connard égocentrique. Mais si ça marche tu pourras dire merci à mama Santana qui t'aura permis de te faire sauter par le mec de tes rêves.

\- Qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui vais le sauter Santana?

\- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Smythe?

\- Toi aussi Lopez, toi aussi."

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt :)_

 _les commentaires bon ou mauvais sont toujours acceptés!_

 _Mathilde_


	2. Sebastian et Brittany

_Sebastian rencontre Brittany_

* * *

On fait tous des erreurs. Des erreurs sans importances, bénignes et insignifiantes. Des petites erreurs que l'ont peut réparer très rapidement la plupart du temps. Il y a aussi les erreurs un peu plus graves, comme se tromper dans le choix de chanson pour les Régionales. Sebastian se frotta le front de dépit en y repensant : lui faire chanter les One Direction, une chanson pour les midinettes c'était le comble de l'humiliation et du ridicule. Hunter avait parfois des idées vraiment atroces. Puis, pour finir, il y avait les erreurs fatales celles que l'on regrette toute sa vie. Et aujourd'hui Sebastian avait commis une de ces erreurs fatales qu'il regrettait depuis maintenant deux heures et quarante trois minutes. Sebastian avait gracieusement accepté sous la contrainte et les menances de mort de tenir compagnie et occupée la chère copine de sa machiavélique amie, alias Brittany Pierce. Santana avait argumenté quelques minutes sur le fait qu'elle devait absolument aller en ville sans avoir Brittany dans les parages et avait donc gentiment décidé que Sebastian n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de servir de nounou à une illuminée de service. Cela le confortait dans son idée que d'être en couple c'était vraiment avoir un boulet à la cheville. Surtout si ce boulet s'appelait Brittany...

"- Je pense que tu es un très vilain dauphin qui a arrêté de jouer avec les autres bébés dauphins dans l'océan parce qu'il est frustré de voir tout le bonheur autour de lui. Tu es un malheureux dauphin seul et aigri, tu es donc le petit poucet des dauphins Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe est un requin. Tout moche, grognon, et qui fait toujours des grimaces bizarres avec sa bouche. Mais un jour, avec mon aide et celle de l'amour, tu deviendras un grand et beau dauphin tout bleu et on pourra être une belle famille avec Santana et moi."

Sebastian se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira de frustration. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Brittany tentait de lui expliquer ses réflexions à renfort de dauphins et de licornes. Et clairement à ce stade il en avait plus que marre. De plus entre Santana et Kurt qui étaient intimement persuadés qu'il ressemblait à un suricate malfaisant, et son adorable casse couilles de petite soeur qui l'appelait 'Petit Poney', il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on le compare à un animal. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, le requin était sans doute la comparaison la plus acceptable qu'on puisse lui faire. Au moins, cela avait un minimum de prestige d'être un prédateur, et pas un vulgaire baudet aux grandes dents jaunâtres qui pue de la gueule.

"- Le jour où les licornes roses me cracheront des guimauves dans le calbar je réfléchirai à ta proposition indécente. Comme ce jour est très très loin d'arriver, je souhaite te rappeler ma chère Brittany que les paires de seins ne m'intéressent pas, donc s'il te plait écarte toi de moi avant que je fasse un meurtre et que je jette les morceaux restant dans l'océan la où tes congénères pourront se délecter de tes membres, répondit Sebastian en serrant les dents."

D'un point de vue objectif, il ne pouvait rien faire pour nuire Brittany. Déjà, parce que malgré son stade de folie avancée et son mauvais goût, la blonde avait quelque chose d'attachant mais surtout le plus dangereux restait Santana qui risquait de lui arracher la tête si il faisait quelque chose de travers. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui même, une Santana en colère était carrément terrifiante. Il se décida donc à garder son calme encore un peu même si la patience ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ses qualités premières.

"- Je voulais juste te rajouter un peu de paillette sur le nez Bastian, elles te rendent presque mignon et moins ronchon. Et comme ça tu pourras briller comme une étoile filante.

\- Je te remercie Brittany, mais loin de moi l'envie de ressembler à la vicomtesse Hummel et à ses tenues ridicules qui le rendent, soit dit en passant, pédé comme un foc. Alors garde tes paillettes pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être un véritable sex symbol merci bien.

\- D'ailleurs tu fais quoi ce soir? Faudrait trop que tu viennes un jour à mon émission, Fondue pour Deux. Mais je te préviens, Lord Tubbington est en cure de désintoxication, je veux pas qu'il replonge il faut être très vigilent et le laisser loin de la tentation... Mais j'ai quand même peur qu'il n'apprécie pas tes gênes de poney et qu'il sombre dans la dépression."

Sebastian se leva d'un bon, offrit un sourire d'excuse extrêmement crispé et alla dans la cuisine brutalement pour sortir son téléphone. Il regarda par la porte et vit Brittany jouer avec les poupées qu'il avait retrouvé dans le vieux coffre de sa sœur. Il vérifia bien que la blonde ne lui prêtait aucune attention avant de composer le numéro de Santana. Comme si le bon Dieu ne pouvait pas être de son côté pour une fois, il tomba sur la messagerie de son amie. Il chuchota alors furieux :

"- Santana, si tu viens pas récupérer ta folle dingue de copine immédiatement, je te jure que je te fais bouffer des paillettes jusqu'à ce que tu chies des arcs-en-ciel! Maintenant magne ton gros cul et vite je vais pas survire!"

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

 _les commentaires bon ou mauvais sont toujours acceptés!_

 _Mathilde_


	3. Lucille

Après une longue semaine à McKinley à écouter cette bande de blaireaux sans talent se batailler ridiculeusement pour trois phrases à chanter aux Régionales, alors qu'ils savaient tous que Rachel allait encore avoir tous les solos, Santana avait bien envie de se détendre un peu. Et quoi de mieux que d'écouter la musique à fond pendant deux bonnes heures en chantant très fort à tue tête, et avoir le plaisir d'aller surprendre son cher ami le Poney directement chez lui.

Elle avait réussi à récupérer l'adresse de Sebastian grâce à Hunter qui avait pu user de son statut de chef des Warblers pour l'obtenir. Santana avait dû le menacer assez violemment pour avoir cette information mais elle était assez contente du résultat et de la rapidité avec lequelle elle l'avait eu. Elle se dirigeait donc dans le quartier le plus chic de Westerville, perchée sur ses hauts talons et portant sa robe préférée bien plus courte que nécessaire. De quoi donner des syncopes aux mères au foyer coincées du cul habitant dans le quartier. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir.

Elle se retrouva donc finalement quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrée d'un immense jardin à la française extrêmement bien entretenu, et qui avait pour le surplomber la plus grande maison que Santana n'ait jamais vu. Enfin une maison, c'était bien vite dit : cela ressemblait plus à un palace ou à château qu'à une maison. Typiquement le genre d'habitation des gens bourrés d'argent, qui ne savaient plus quoi en faire et qui aimaient en plus l'étaler aux yeux de tous. Aussi pompeuse que ses propriétaires, rien d'étonnant pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian. Il manquait plus que les ouvriers travaillant dans le jardin pour parfaire le cliché dans lequel elle était tombé. Et bien putain, se dit Santana, ça paye bien être procureur, on se refuse rien chez les Smythe. Après avoir traversé le jardin avec une quasi vénération parce que tout de même ce dernier était assez impressionnant, et ça elle ne le dirait jamais à Sebastian, elle finit par atteindre la porte et appuya sur la sonnette de la demeure. Une sonnette faisant le bruit de carillons. Le cliché n'était donc pas terminé apparemment.

Elle entendit vaguement des pas rapides dans des escaliers, et put enfin voir son ami ouvrant la porte légèrement essoufflé et surtout très étonné de la voir. Sebastian fronça les sourcils et lui dit brutalement:

\- Je suis désolé Santana mais aujourd'hui je suis légèrement débordé, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de Cruella De Vil là maintenant. Alors s'il-te-plait fais vite demi-tour et reviens un autre jour. Ou ne reviens pas, ça peut être bien aussi. Oublie mon adresse par la même occasion. D'ailleurs... je veux même pas savoir à qui t'as vendu ton corps pour obtenir cette information.

\- Et bien pour tout te dire, c'est ton cher et tendre Roméo qui me l'a refilée gracieusement. Et écoute moi bien le suricate, je me suis pas tapée deux heures de route pour que tu me foutes à la porte sans même m'avoir fait entrer avant, alors où sont passées tes manières de bourgeois de bas rabais Smythe? T'as peut être eu une cuillère d'or dans le cul dès ta naissance, mais tes parents ont salement loupé ton éducation.

Sebastian souffla pour la forme et se décala légèrement de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bon Satan si tu pouvais éviter d'alerter les voisins avec ton vocabulaire des bas fonds de Lima et avec ta tenue ridicule, je te prierai de rentrer immédiatement ton cul chez moi.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux pas refuser, déclara la dite Satan passant devant lui et souriant sournoisement.

Santana sembla étonnée en rentrant dans la maison. L'extérieur donnait un air tellement pompeux et richissime, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver dans une maison assez chaleureuse et familiale. Elle pouvait même apercevoir de son emplacement quelques photos accrochées un peu partout.

\- C'est ma mère qui s'occupe de la décoration, dit Sebastian comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et aime bien faire ses essais à la maison. Tu vas quand même pas rester planter la toute la sainte journée, suis moi au salon.

\- Alors, dit Santana en suivant Sebastian dans le dédale de couloir, pourquoi mon petit suricate est il si débordé en ce samedi ensoleillé?

\- Et bien après une énième crise de ma mère, mon cher père a décidé pour se faire pardonner de ses journées interminables au boulot de l'emmener faire une seconde lune de miel pour la calmer. Comme ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute et très rapidement je suis obligé de jouer à la babysitter avec mon adorable et énervante petite sœur qui n'arrête pas de me péter les oreilles depuis ce matin.

-Pardon? Une petite sœur? Tu l'as pas faite brûler le jour de ses deux ans parce que tu recevais plus assez d'attention de la part de tes parents? Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus Smythe.

Elle vit Sebastian plisser des yeux sous l'insinuation. Comme si il était vexé de sa réflexion. Oh oui, elle en était sure, Sebastian Smythe avait l'air extrêmement vexé.

\- En fait, j'ai deux sœurs. Une sœur jumelle, Jeanne, qui doit sans doute créer des poupées vaudous des filles de sa classe chez une amie en ce moment même, et Lucille la plus jeune. Et comme ma chère jumelle me fait la gueule depuis que j'ai refusé de l'aider à conclure son coup avec un des Warblers, qui était gay soit dit en passant, elle a fait exprès de se barrer pour que je me coltine Lucille tout seul.

Santana remonta ses manches avec ravissement, et sans chercher à cacher son sourire déclara :

\- Laisse faire tata Snixx, je gère avec les morveux, elle va m'adorer. Et puis si elle me tape sur le système, on pourra faire d'elle un tapis de sol pour ton entrée. C'est jolies les carpettes. Et t'as beau être pété de thunes, t'as même pas un tapis à ton entrée je trouve ça scandaleux.

Elle vit alors débouler des escaliers une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et qui continua de courir pour se jeter rapidement dans les bras de Sebastian qui eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour la rattraper. Santana prit alors quelques secondes pour détailler la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait les cheveux très blonds presque blancs, le visage étonnamment fin pour un enfant de son âge, et le plus étonnant restait les deux grands yeux verts exactement comme ceux de Sebastian. Malgré les cheveux blonds de la petite fille, l'air de famille entre le frère et la sœur était indéniable. Si la gamine ressemblait autant physiquement que mentalement à son frère, elle plaignait sérieusement les parents de se taper une fratrie pareil. Une petite voix fluette sortie Santana de ses pensées:

\- Sebou, Sebou! Tu peux m'attraper mon crocodile s'il te plait? Il est trop haut j'arrive pas à le prendre, s'écria la fillette en tirant gentiment les cheveux de son frère et en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Elle vit littéralement son ami fondre d'amour devant la gamine. Elle hésitait fortement entre cracher des arcs en ciels devant tant de niaiserie ou enfoncer encore plus Sebastian. Elle préféra opter pour la seconde option :

\- Oh oui Sebou, va m'attraper mon joli crocodile, tu seras le plus gentil des grands frères, s'exclama Santana pliée littéralement de rire.

Sebastian lança un regard noir à l'hispanique qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, et embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front.

-J'arrive Lucille, laisse moi juste me débarrasser de la méchante sorcière qui est entrée dans la maison pendant que nous avions le dos tourné, dit Sebastian en lui pinçant ensuite affectueusement le nez pour la faire rire.

Le suricate avait beau pester sur le fait de surveiller sa petite sœur, il avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Même si Santana ne l'avouerait jamais, elle trouvait finalement ce spectacle assez attendrissant si on en oubliait le côté guimauve. Elle avait beau avoir appris à connaitre et à apprécier Sebastian au fil du temps, il était toujours très étonnant et très rare de le voir aussi gentil et mignon avec une autre personne. En y repensant elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi adorable avec quelqu'un qu'aujourd'hui. Lucille se décolla un peu de son frère et déclara avec beaucoup de sérieux pour son âge en regardant Santana :

\- Tu dis des bêtises Bas, elle est trop jolie pour être une sorcière. Les sorcières sont vieilles, pas belles avec beaucoup de verrues. Et elles ont la peau verte. Elle a pas la peau verte la fille.

Santana se laissa finalement envoûter par la gamine et tendit les bras vers Lucille qui s'y jeta avec beaucoup de plaisir, au grand désespoir de Sebastian. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le suricate ne pouvait pas résister au charme de sa petite sœur.

-T'as bien raison ma belle, il dit beaucoup de bêtises ton grand frère. Viens voir tata Santana on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux. Tous les Smythe ne sont peut être pas irrécupérables en fin de compte, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta sœur Sebou d'amour!

\- Attends de rencontrer Jeanne, pesta Sebastian entre ses dents, tu seras pas déçue du voyage.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu! :)_

 _Mathilde_


	4. Jeanne

_Gérer un Sebastian Smyhe c'est déjà beaucoup... Mais comment réagir devant DEUX Smythe machiavéliques?_

* * *

\- SEBASTIAN SMYTHE TU AS INTÉRÊT A RAMENER TA SALE GUEULE DE PONEY ILLICO PRESTO SINON JE VAIS DÉCHAUSSER TES ÉNORMES DENTS JAUNES DE CHEVAL UNE PAR UNE POUR EN FAIRE UN COLLIER.

Si c'était un cauchemard, celui-ci était un peu trop réaliste au goût de Sebastian. Son vendredi soir était beaucoup plus bruyant que prévu. Et les hurlements étaient un peu trop réels et perçant à son humble avis. Il fut assez étonné en descendant de sa chambre de trouver une Santana dans son salon totalement échevelée, recouverte d'une substance visqueuse bleue tirant le vert, et surtout très très en colère. Sa porte d'entrée n'avait apparemment pas résisté à la furie. Pour une fois, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'on lui reprochait, et ne savait même pas pourquoi Santana avait débarqué chez lui comme ci il était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Mais on lui livrait sur un plateau d'argent le diable à fleur de peau, ridicule à souhait et il n'allait pas se priver pour l'emmerder un peu plus.

\- Je t'aurai bien proposé d'emprunter ma douche mais je dois dire que cette couleur te va plutôt bien au teint et tu as l'air moins bête qu'à l'accoutumé. De plus tu risquerais de la boucher en lavant tes rajouts capillaires de mauvaises qualités.

\- JE VAIS T'ÉGORGER SMYTHE JE SAIS QUE C EST TA FACE DE SURICATE QUI NOUS A FAIT CA ESPÈCE DE CONNARD FRUSTRE SEXUELLEMENT TU MÉRITERAIS DE FINIR DANS UN ZOO LA OU VIVENT TES CONGÉNÈRES!

Frustré sexuellement n'était pas la première chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit pour parler de lui... C'était presque insultant. Mais Sebastian ne se départit pas de son calme, et jubila de voir que Santana n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer d'un ton de voix normal, rendant un peu moins crédibles ses menaces.

\- Je suis assez flatté que tu ais fait autant de route dans cet état pour m'accuser d'une chose que je n'ai malheureusement pas faite, cependant la personne qui a réussi à t'avoir comme ça est sacrément douée, et de très bon goût.

\- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs espèce de babouin puant, c'est signé "Ceux qui vous botteront le cul aux régionales", et après tous les coups foireux que t'as pu nous faire ces derniers mois c'est forcément toi imbécile profond.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il était plutôt certain que les Warblers n'y étaient pour rien, Hunter passait bien trop de temps à gueuler sur la chorale qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps pour se genre de blague. Il se tourna brusquement vers son sac pour y chercher la liste des concurrents que leur chef leur avait transmises plus tôt dans la journée. Il répondit en collant la feuille sous le nez de Santana, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

\- Désolée de te décevoir Satan mais nous n'allons pas rencontrer les New Direction aux régionales. Nous seront contre les Throat Explosion et les Nuntouchables, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai perdu mon temps dans un lycée public puant alors que je suis même pas concerné par la victoire ou par la défaite de votre glee club de loser.

Santana claqua du pied toujours aussi en colère mais ne trouva rien d'autre à redire devant le raisonnement plus que logique de Sebastian. Il jubila d'autant plus devant le silence de son amie. Ce dernier aperçu finalement quelques secondes plus tard sur la table basse un papier ressemblant au sien qu'il attrapa d'un seul coup. Il avisa le document et éclata soudainement de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire le poney, t'as enfin trouvé un chirurgien esthétique qui accepterait de refaire toute ta face à moindre prix?

Sebastian releva les yeux de la liste et comme la précédente, la colla sous le nez de Santana :

\- Les New Directions rencontrent les Vocal Adrenaline et les Sparks dit Sebastian avec un très large sourire.

\- Et alors Sherlock je sais lire pas besoin d'ouvrir ta grande gueule puante de baudet.

\- Il se trouve, continua Sebastian très amusé de la situation, que the Sparks est la chorale du lycée privé Crawford Country Day, et il se trouve que ma chère sœur jumelle, que tu as largement insulté suite à sa dentition semblable à la mienne, fait partie de cette chorale. Je pense donc qu'il faut remercier Jeanne pour cette très bonne blague.

Santana arrêta de claquer du pied sous la surprise, ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais commença à rougir sous la colère et hurla:

\- PUTAIN SEBASTIAN JE VAIS CASTRER TOUS LES SMYTHE A LA PETITE CUILLÈRE POUR QUE VOUS ARRÊTIEZ DE VOUS REPRODUIRE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE. VOUS N ETES QUE DE LA VERMINE QU'IL FAUT EXTERMINER!

Avant que le dit Sebastian puisse répondre, une jeune fille brune déboula des escaliers et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, pas étonnée pour un sous qu'une autre fille puisse hurler dans sa maison, pleine de slushie, un vendredi soir.

\- Dis moi Bas, tu peux me dire pourquoi on a une beuglante à la maison, dit cette dernière en fronçant faussement les sourcils de consternation. C'est pas que ça me dérange, continua t-elle en levant ses yeux verts innocents vers Santana, mais si elle tache le tapis de maman ça serait vraiment dramatique.

Il vit les yeux de Santana s'assombrir de colère contenue, sa bouche se contracter, et se dit que finalement ce vendredi soir ne s'annonçait pas si ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Elle finit par se redresser légèrement et déclara d'une voix venimeuse, comme seule Santana savait le faire :

\- Ecoute moi bien espèce de gamine pourrie gâtée, je vais te faire bouffer ton uniforme de nonne et t'arracher les yeux à la pince à épiler. Tu me supplieras de t'achever et comme je suis magnanime, je t'étoufferai avec du slushie jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Jeanne resta imperméable aux menaces et s'avança vers Santana. Elle posa un doigt sur la joue de cette dernière qui ne s'y attendait pas et récupéra un peu de slushie qu'elle porta ensuite à sa bouche, l'œil très amusé par la situation. Elle se pencha vers Santana, remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa nouvelle ennemie et lui chuchota doucement:

\- Hmmmm fruits de la passion, mon préféré. Cela dit, il est encore meilleur quand il est sur toi. Je me demande quel goût il peut avoir ailleurs sur ton corps, dit-elle en frôlant avec son nez la joue de la jeune femme.

Sebastian vit Santana se raidir devant le ton doucereux que venait d'utiliser sa sœur. Elle venait clairement de chauffer le diable, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air totalement insensible. Du Jeanne dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Vous pouvez prendre une chambre aussi, le porno lesbien c'est pas vraiment ce qui m'excite le plus surtout entre ma sœur et une poupée plastique, coupa Sebastian faussement choqué, la main sur le cœur.

Jeanne se recula doucement tout sourire d'une Santana tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Cette dernière finit par se tourner sans rien dire, récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait jetées en arrivant en fracas chez les Smyhe, et partit de la maison toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Après quelques secondes de flottement les jumeaux finirent par se regarder et Sebastian n'y pouvant plus, éclata de rire. Il fut suivi très rapidement par Jeanne qui se tenait les côtes. Les larmes aux yeux, Sebastian réussit à articuler finalement :

\- Tu sais sœurette, que j'ai quand même bien fait baver les New Directions l'année dernière et que les pauvres losers de ce lycée public n'ont pas besoin qu'une deuxième Smythe se déchaîne sur eux. Le suicide assuré pour ces adolescents malheureux et mal dans leur peau.

\- Bas? Tu sais que tu es le meilleur grand frère de l'univers et que je t'aime infiniment? Dit-elle en posant négligemment son bras sur les épaules de son frère tentant elle aussi d'arrêter de rire.

\- Les New Directions ne sont pas tes seules victimes n'est ce pas? Répondit-il se retenant de rire une seconde fois.

Jeanne lui lança un clin d'œil complice, signe qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Il se pourrait que les filles et moi sommes allées faire un grand ménage dans l'auditorium de Carmen... Le malheureux résultat étant un sol légèrement glissant compromettant ainsi le bon déroulement des répétions.. C'est tellement dommage, nous ne voulions pas les pénaliser pour la compétition...

Sebastian soupira avant de regarder sa sœur jumelle avec un sourire en coin ayant réussi tant bien que mal à retrouver son sérieux, la chose étant ardue devant l'air faussement innocent de Jeanne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Ils partirent donc ensemble se moquer d'une pauvre Santana toute retournée.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

 _Mathilde_


End file.
